


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by Porcelainpalour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, change my mind, here we go boys, i love jane austen, ish, kylo is darcy, rey as elizabeth bennet, the family relations are unusual but i had to make it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainpalour/pseuds/Porcelainpalour
Summary: Rey Skywalker doesn't trouble herself with concerns of marriage, much to her mother's despair. That is, until a brooding - and fabulously rich - bachelor by the name of Kylo Ren comes to stay in their little town.A Pride and Prejudice AU for all my romantics out there.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an incredibly ambitious project for me to start, but I just have an absolute craving for an angsty Reylo fic modelled after one of my fave books. I'd like to think Austen would approve of Kylo as a modern day Darcy (hopefully you will too). If you don't know the story of pride and prejudice, don't worry - but i highly recommend watching either the Colin Firth TV series or the Joe Wright film! I haven't written fanfiction in years, so be kind please! That being said, I am desperate to hear your thoughts, comment away! I'll try and update as much as possible before I start University again, so expect some fairly frequent updates in the next few weeks. 
> 
> lots of love xxx

“It is a truth universally acknowledged,” declares the ageing woman seated by the fire, “that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.” Rey sighs and rolls her eyes, hearing her younger sisters squeal with delight. Just the thought of a wealthy bachelor reducing them to such a childish state filling her with equal parts amusement and irritation. She quickly straightens her expression after her mother fixes a pointed look in her direction, eyebrow quirked in a bemused fashion. 

Amilyn Skywalker is not a woman to argue with. The matriarch of the Skywalker family, she has developed a no nonsense approach to dealing with her five, somewhat unruly, young daughters. She sits currently in her usual chair, closest to the hearth. Slim, bony fingers a flurry as she continues her needlework, fixing the winding chains of blue Forget-Me-Nots circling the bottom of Kaydel’s - the youngest of the Skywalker sisters - newly re-patched dress for Church on Sunday. She has an imposing stature, her body and face a contrasting blend of long, sleek lines, and narrow, sharp angles. Cropped hair, greying into an almost lilac hue, frames a face that shows all the signs of having lived a full life. Rey often thinks that very little escapes the piercing gaze of her mother’s icy blue eyes, a notion she is being reminded of in this exact moment. 

“I sense you don’t agree with the sentiments of that truth, Rey.” Amilyn puts down her needlework and turns to address her second eldest fully. “It might do you some good to start. You are nearing one and twenty years of age, and yet I see no effort on your part to start looking for a husband. If you continue to be so obstinate about the matter you’ll find yourself like poor old Millicent, seven and twenty and still no one to call her own.”

Rey sighs. “It’s not that I don’t agree that a wealthy bachelor should be in want of a wife, mother.” Considering her next words carefully, she continues. “I just fail to see why my acquiring a husband is the be-all and end-all of my existence. Surely, there are far more important things one should concern themselves with. Millicent might not have a husband, but she’s a fantastic cook, and her needlework is most agreeable.”

“And besides,” Rey quips before Amilyn can interrupt her “even if I were looking for a husband, Jakku is a village hardly known for its wide array of handsome bachelors who can sweep me off my feet. If a fabulously wealthy single man does decide to take residence in the Outer Rims of Hertfordshire, let me know. I shall do my utmost to ensure he falls madly in love with me. For now, however, I think I’ll take a turn round the gardens. I’ll see you all at dinner.”

With that, Rey closes the book she had been pretending to read, stands, and makes a hasty exit. Her mother’s wails follow her down the hall as she complains for the umpteenth time that week about how she should have married for money instead of love, now that she’s stuck with five daughters and no heir of her own to the Ahch-To Estate. Rey thinks to herself that the term ‘estate’ is fairly generous, consisting of the large farmhouse they live in, a few small fields, and one singular horse and carriage. She shoves her bonnet over her unruly low bun, and stuffs her arms into her pelisse before stalking out the door and into the crisp autumn air. 

As Rey starts down the small winding path she usually takes on her afternoon walks, she thinks to herself how funny it is that her mother can insist so forcefully upon a marriage of convenience over love, when she herself did the exact opposite. Her parents had met when they were only a year older than Rey, and had been smitten ever since. Although Rey muses, she isn’t quite sure how her father puts up with everything her mother throws at him so amiably. Whilst the Skywalkers are considered landed gentry, Mr Skywalker’s income is mediocre compared to the vast majority of Estate owners, a fact Mrs Skywalker never fails to remind him of. She knows she loves her husband dearly, but the lack of a son has instilled a somewhat obsessive need for Mrs Skywalker to ensure all her daughters are well looked after, before their home is passed onto their only male relation, Cousin Hux.

It’s not that Rey actively rejects the idea of taking a husband, it’s just that thoughts of love and romance never really occur to her. Of course, she sees the appeal from a theoretical standing, however none of the men she’s ever met have ever set her pulse racing. Rey sees herself as someone destined to be independent. Whilst, objectively, she can appreciate that her sisters would do well to find themselves married off respectably, she can’t quite believe the same for herself. Her own solace is far more preferable than having to put up with someone she can’t stand for the rest of her life, and if that leaves her to remain an unmarried spinster, then so be it. 

The Skywalker sisters, as a cohort, are certainly their mother’s daughters, in and of the fact that they are considered forces to be reckoned with. Rose, the eldest, is by far the most handsome of the bunch - of the village, even. Although none have taken her fancy as of yet, Rey is pretty sure that nearly every boy in Jakku would willingly fight to the death for a chance at her hand in marriage. Rey is often taken aback by the unbridled kindness and good held in the heart of her dear sister, something that she often struggles to find within herself most days. 

After Rose comes Rey, who, whilst considered nowhere near as handsome as her older sister, is known for having the sharpest mind of the family. In particular, Rey takes after her father, resigned to be far more content in her own company than having to put on airs and graces for the benefit of others. She enjoys spending her days reading, walking, or helping her father with whatever finickity little project he happens to be working on.

After Rey comes the youngest three Skywalkers: Paige, Tallie, and Kaydel. Paige being far too stuffy, Tallie far too emotional, and Kaydel just quite frankly ridiculous and immature, Rey doesn’t find herself spending much of her day with her younger sisters. Instead, she prefers to be by herself, with Rose, or with her father. The youngest three Skywalkers Rey considers to be the most similar to her mother, and they have certainly inherited her obsession with finding themselves a handsome bachelor to marry. Rey often sends a silent wish of good luck to the poor men who find themselves betrothed to any of the three fanciful lunatics she has for younger siblings. 

The afternoon sun casts golden splashes of light on the path in between the dark shadows of the branches it shines through. September has always been a favourite month of Rey’s, and she particularly enjoys kicking up the piles of fallen leaves scattered around her. Bursts of ruby, topaz, and gold flicker through Rey’s vision as she keeps her eyes glued to the whirling flurries of foliage beneath her boots, enjoying the satisfying crunch each step makes. So caught up in her own thoughts, Rey does not notice when she almost walks straight into her father striding towards her. 

“Goodness! My little Rey of Sunshine, so stuck in her own head she fails to see her own dear father before her!” Whilst his words are critical, the creased corners of Luke Skywalker’s eyes, and pet name he reserves only for her, reveal his affection towards his favourite daughter.

“Sorry, Father!” laughs Rey as she grabs the crook of her father’s arm and promptly starts off with him back towards Ahch-To. “I was not expecting you back from your outing so soon, how was Mr Plutt today?”

Rey can almost hear her father roll his eyes, as he pats her forearm. “I would sooner listen to your mother’s wailings about our inexorable destitution and ruin for a month with no complaints, than have to spend another hour with that awful man again. I have barely a grip on my own estate, so why he thinks I’ll be any use at helping him sort out Niima Park before he kicks the bucket is beyond me.”

Luke Skywalker is rarely as candid with anyone as he is his second eldest daughter. He often thinks of her as the son he never had, and appreciates the slim bit of sanity she provides amongst the whirlwind of the rest of his family. 

Rey thinks about the large, beetroot coloured man she has met a handful of times before - and unfortunately been forced to dance with, once - and shivers. She does not envy her father having to help that sweaty oaf sort through his affairs.

“I did, however, find out some interesting news whilst visiting Mr Plutt. No doubt your mother will explode when she hears about this, I’m almost tempted to just keep it from her and spare myself the headache.”

“Tell me now, then, so that I can prepare myself for later” chuckles Rey.

“Well,” continues Mr Skywalker, “it seems that someone has finally taken up residence at Canto Bight. About time, too. Such a fine estate sat empty all those years, it’s almost criminal.” At this Rey looks at her father more closely. He’s not a tall man, so they almost see eye to eye. In his gaze, Rey thinks she can see a touch of mischief amongst his usual weariness. 

“Oh, really? And whom do we have the pleasure of welcoming into Jakku?” Rey can sense where the conversation is headed, and agrees with her father that the prospect of informing Mrs Skywalker is almost too much to bear. 

“A young man by the name of Storm. Although, I heard he hates formalities and just goes by ‘Master Finn’. Apparently a fantastically wealthy young chap who suddenly came into his inheritance just after he finished his term in the army. Happened to pass through Jakku on his way to London recently and fell in love with the place, snapped up Canto Bight as soon as he could.”

“How peculiar, I’ve never heard a gentleman insist upon being referred to by his first name.” puzzles Rey.

“I assume he doesn’t want to accept the fact that he’s now the head of the Estate, probably why he’s starting up anew, here.”

“Well, I’m glad he loves Jakku, I couldn’t bear it if someone moved in and only wanted to use such a beautiful house for summering here for only a couple of weeks throughout the year. Dare I ask if he’s married?” Although Rey thinks she already knows the answer to this question. 

“From what Mr Plutt told me, he is indeed a bachelor.” huffs Luke, a slight grimace clouding his face. “Just this morning your mother was despairing at the lack of prospects in the village, hopefully this will appease her for at least a few days.”

As the two exit the path and start up the gravel drive, Rey thinks to herself that whilst it might stop her complaining, she imagines her mother will only become more insufferable at the very real prospect of a wealthy bachelor arriving in their little town of Jakku. She cringes as she remembers the promise she made to her mother not an hour ago; that she would endeavour to make the next moneyed singleton who turned up fall madly in love with her. Rey decides that she will be perfectly pleasant to this ‘Finn’, but no more than is required. She is comforted by the fact that no matter how hard she may try, he would have to want to fall in love with her for it to have any sort of consequence, which she can’t imagine it will, especially not when the eldest Skywalker is as beautiful as Rose. Contented with the thought that a forced marriage is not looming in her near future, Rey follows her father into the house for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the Skywalker sisters receive some rather exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is chapter two for you all!  
> I'm so sorry that we haven't met Kylo yet, but we need an appropriate build-up (and at least we get a description this time - yay!)  
> I promise we'll meet him in the next chapter. I'm as impatient as you all are.  
> Feel free to leave comments, I love to hear from you <3
> 
> lots of love xx

Rey finds herself increasingly under the spotlight of her mother’s attention over the next few days. It seems that she was correct in the prediction of her newfound excitement and fixation of the soon-to-be resident of Jakku. Mr. Skywalker had known that news of a landed bachelor moving to the village would quell Mrs. Skywalker’s complaints of their eventual ruin, however, these had merely turned into a constant commentary on how she plans to succeed in marrying one of her elder daughters to poor Master Finn. Of course, Mrs. Skywalker was not the only member of the family to find this news so exhilarating, and Rey muses that she doesn’t think Tallie and Kaydel have drawn breath recently without mentioning the ‘handsome rich man down the road’, much to Paige’s and Rey’s annoyance. With such pressure already being placed upon the head of their new neighbour, Rey feels a little sorry for him

“Now, if he’s a traditional man, then he’ll be sure to go for our dear Rose. She is the most becoming of the five, not to mention the eldest at that.” muses Rey’s mother, as she plaits Kaydel’s hair by the fire in the drawing-room. The flames flicker in the reflection of her youngest’s eyes, her attention focused on what her mother has to say. “But if he is of contrary nature, then Rey is presumably who he’ll find most appealing, god knows she antagonises me at any given opportunity. You have some pleasurable features too, dear, that I guess some men wouldn’t be too opposed to.”

“Careful, mother, we wouldn’t want anyone to think I was your favourite daughter” laughs Rey, as she absentmindedly tries to repair a bent barren pinion gear in her clock. Having something small and tricky to focus her mind on almost makes her mother’s ranting bearable. 

It may seem to most that Mrs. Skywalker only talks ill of her second eldest, but Rey knows she only points out these things because she cares, it’s just that often Rey does not care to hear it. Besides, she’s not necessarily incorrect. Rey agrees that whilst she has some agreeable qualities, she has sun-tanned bronzed skin, a smattering of freckles across her face, and somewhat gawky limbs in lieu of feminine curves. These are attributes that most of the gentlemen Rey knows would not find enticing. Even her hair, which she admits is one of her best assets, is perpetually thrown into messy, unsightly looking buns, much to the despair of Mrs. Skywalker. Rey is hardly the picture of elegance she wishes her to be.

Rose on the other hand, with blush cheeks, thick eyelashes, and a full bust, is everything Rey imagines a real gentleman would look for in a potential wife. Whilst she blames her mother’s wittering for infecting her thoughts in this manner, Rey smiles as she secretly hopes that Master Finn and Rose will get on accordingly. Across the room, however, these sentiments are not being shared by the youngest of the Skywalkers.

“What about _me_ , mother! Is there no chance that Master Finn could fall in love with _me_?” Kaydel squirms from between her mother's legs to try and turn and face her, but Mrs. Skywalker keeps an iron-like grip on her youngest’s plaits, continuing to twist them into two small buns atop her head. 

“Don’t talk nonsense, Kaydel! You are but sixteen years of age!” Rey smirks at the slump of her sister’s shoulders, clearly dissatisfied with this answer.

“And besides,” continues Mrs. Skywalker, “you haven’t even completed one season. Rose has done three, Rey two, and your other sister’s one apiece. You’re lucky I’m letting you step out into society so early as it is, no doubt Grandmother Maz would turn in her grave if she knew. No, you are far too young to be entertaining notions of marrying Master Finn, and the sooner you and your sister Tallie realise it, the better.” 

“It’s not fair, all you talk about is how you want us to marry a gentleman, but as soon as one comes along, you tell me no! I show much more of an interest in marriage and being a proper lady than Rey _or_ Paige, and still, I am overlooked!”

Rey feels a slight twinge of pity for her sister, and she does wonder why she shouldn’t have been born the youngest of the family, as the one who couldn’t care less about courting and marriages.

“Rey, dear, why don’t you finish some needlework or practice your singing. You look most unbecoming hunched over that clock. Let us just send it to Watto’s for repair this week, you could walk down and take it in yourself if you like.” Sighing, Rey starts to pack up the little work station she had created, sensing her mother’s attempts to change the conversation to something less inflammatory. There was no use arguing with her when she was in this sort of mood, and though Rey would never admit it, the pinion gear was proving to be more tricky than she had expected. Perhaps, Mr. Watto could show her how to do it properly.

As she goes to find her needlework, Rey is almost knocked on her back by the sudden arrival of her sister, Tallie, barreling into the drawing-room. On her heels is Rose, and Rey notices that both of them are rather red in the face and distinctly out of breath, shoulders heaving and eyes glistening. Forgetting the needlework, Rey returns to her seat in amusement.

“You’ll never _believe_ what happened to us in the village, mother!” yells Tallie, ripping her bonnet off as she crashes down onto the sofa, practically shivering with excitement.

Rose looks a lot less enthusiastic. “For goodness sake, Tallie! I told you not to run off like that! I had to make a very rude excuse to Mr. Binks, whilst we were in the middle of a conversation might I add, just to chase after you!” 

“I am sorry, Rose, truly. But Mr. Binks is an annoying bore as it is, I’m surprised you understood half of what he was wittering on about. Really, I was doing you a favour. And besides, I just couldn’t stand to wait for a single second longer before coming back and telling everyone the good news!” cries Tallie, turning a long-perfected look of apology onto her sister. 

“I simply must know what’s going on! Mother, _please_ make Tallie explain all this excitement!” cries Kaydel, a look of thunder on her face at the prospect of having missed out on some potentially salacious gossip. 

“Everybody calm down, right now!” the matriarch stands to her full height, turning to address her children. “Tallie, take off your pilesse and fold your bonnet before you ruin them. Mr. Binks might not be the most interesting of men, but I won’t have you disrespecting him in that manner, he is a war hero for goodness sake!” Amilyn’s eyes swing round to address the rest of her children. “Rose, please try and catch your breath, it’s not often you look so rumpled. Kaydel, enough of this sulking! I will not tell you again. And Rey,” she pauses to look up at Rey as she quietly surveys the scene from her seat in the corner, “For once you’re doing nothing for me to complain about. Let’s make that more of a common occurrence, shall we?”

All of the Skywalker sisters quieten immediately after such a reprimanding. Having removed the coat and bonnet to her mother’s standards, Tallie takes a deep breath before launching into exactly what caused her excitement. 

“Rose and I were just running errands in town as usual when - oh, and yes I did drop that linen in for you, mother, and Bazine said it should take her at least a week to get it back to you. Anyway, I was just commenting on how I’m looking forward to my new riding boots arriving so I can ride Falcon again - I can’t even remember how long it’s been since the old boy and I went for a trek along the river, can you? 

“So Rose and I were exchanging our favourite stories of when we used to ride Falcon, when _oh_! The most _beautiful_ two horses I have ever seen came trotting towards us along the street. I was telling Rose that I don’t think I’ve ever seen two such beautiful jet black horses in all my life, wasn’t I Rose? I mean they were just _gorgeous_ , all dark and inky and oh so _shiny_. Really put dear old Falcon to shame, if I say so myself.”

“Tallie, dear, I can feel myself drawing closer to death by the second. Do hurry up and get on with it” groans Rey, thoroughly uninterested in her sister’s ramblings. 

“Oh but it’s so worth it! Where was I? Yes, of course, the horses. Obviously I can’t take my eyes off them, wonderful as they are. Eventually, they came to a stop right in front of us! I managed to pry my eyes away from the two long enough to see who was actually riding them, and oh boy let me tell you. They do always say a dog resembles his master, is that the saying, Rey? No matter, in any case, I can assure you this was no different. The two men atop these horses might have been the most dashing young men I have ever had the privilege of setting my eyes upon. Isn’t that true, Rose?”

Rose rolls her eyes in response. “Don’t be so dramatic, Tallie.”

“Hush, stop being a spoilsport, I know for a fact you agree. Anyway, one of them tips his hat to us and introduces himself, and you’ll never guess who it was!” Without waiting for an answer, she barrels on. “It was _Master Finn_! Oh, mother, he is such a gentleman. He has the most beautiful dark skin, and his eyes were so kind and dreamy I found myself quite taken aback.”

“He dismounted and came to speak with us, but I found I could hardly hear a word of what he said. His coat, cravat, vest, _everything_ , were just so gorgeous. I was saying to Rose that I can’t remember the last time I saw such fine silk. 

“Not that Rose was listening to me much, she and Master Finn seemed to be getting on swimmingly. It seems he hasn’t had much of a chance to get to know the locals in Jakku and seemed _very_ pleased that Rose was ‘the first lady I’ve had the pleasure of meeting’ - isn’t that what he said?” At this Rey notices Rose blush a furious rouge.

“Yes, well. He was just being polite.” Huffs Rose, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve cuff. 

“Oh, don’t be so modest! Mother, you should have seen them. He was quite taken with her, I’m sure of it.” 

“I knew you would take his fancy, did I not say that but a moment ago? Oh heavens, maybe we aren’t doomed at all! This is excellent news, Rose. Did he say anything else?” Rey grimaces as she considers how excited her mother had become at what is, in reality, a very small and inconsequential piece of information.

“No, that’s the point, mother! There’s more!” cries Tallie, almost giddy with excitement. “I am yet to tell you about his friend, and the invitation we received!”

Before anyone can waylay her attempts to finish her story, Tallie pushes on. “I said there were two men on the horses, did I not? The first of them being Master Finn, who got down to greet us. The second, however remained seated on his horse, he didn’t seem the most approachable of sorts if I’m being perfectly honest.

“Master Finn introduced us, he is an old friend of his who has come to stay with him as long as he is at Canto Bight. Master Finn is a handsome man, however I think his friend might have been one of the most absurdly good looking men I’ve ever seen. A bachelor, too, from what I could gather.”

“Oh my! _Two_ eligible bachelors taking up residence in Jakku, this might be the best news I’ve had all year!” exclaims Mrs. Skywalker

“Tallie, I need more details! What did he look like? Was he tall? Is he half as wealthy as Master Finn? What’s his _name_?!” Rey can’t remember the last time her youngest sister was this excited.

“As I said, he didn’t get off his horse, but he certainly seemed tall, and very broad. His hair is long and brown and thick and looks wonderfully soft. Strong jaw, dark eyes, I’m sure you can all imagine. Judging by his finery and general candour I would say he is of the same ilk as Master Finn, perhaps even wealthier! And he is called Kylo Ren, but that’ll be Mr. Ren to you, Kaydel.”

“Goodness, I’m practically swooning at the thought” mumbles Kaydel, eyes wide and glassy.

“Yes, well, don’t get too excited. He was rather standoffish. It reminded me of when mother tries to introduce Rey to any potential suitors, he really didn’t seem interested in anything we had to say, he was nowhere near as kind as Master Finn.” Rose adds.

“So you _do_ like him! I knew it. This is simply too exciting. But yes, you’re right. Less mysterious, more unforthcoming. I can already picture the dissonance between him and Rey.” smirks Tallie

Mrs. Skywalker, growing impatient, interrupts the girls from their chatter. “Tallie, what’s this about an invitation?”

“Ah, the most exciting part! Master Finn told us he would be hosting a ball at Canto Bight, as a way of introducing himself to the community, and we’re all invited! Imagine that, I can’t remember the last proper ball I went to! At Canto Bight too, what an event it shall be. I’m far too excited, already.”

“Now this _is_ good news, I love any opportunity to dance,” comments Rey “And it seems we know who’ll be asking Rose for the first one.” throwing a smirk at her older sister, Rey can’t help but enjoy the reactions talk of Master Finn seems to be provoking.

“Oh mother, this is amazing! And it’ll be my first ball, too. Do I have to wear Paige’s old dress, or can I have one of my own made? Either way, I’ve got to start thinking of how I should wear my hair! Do you think any Resistance Officers will be attending? They’re always such fun.”

“I hope this ball is soon, I don’t think I can bear to listen to Kaydel talking about this for too long” groans Rey

“Oh let her be Rey,” Mrs. Skywalker comments “she’s just excited. As you should be, too. This is exactly what we need! With our estate going to your Cousin Hux when your father dies, you and Rose really ought to be looking for a suitable match, and now with not one but two eligible bachelors on the scene, I feel as if I finally have hope once more.”  
At this, Paige wanders into the drawing room, her nose buried in a book.

“Oh, Paige!” shouts Kaydel “Have you heard the good news? Tallie and Rose ran into Master Finn in town, and he’s hosting a ball at Canto Bight! Can you believe it?”

“Well, as long as I get a chance to play the piano then I’ll be happy. I don’t care much for dances, it all seems rather silly to me.” Sneers Paige

“Boo, you’re no fun at all Paige.” says Tallie and Kaydel in unison, clearly an expression they have had practice with.

“Leave her be.” soothes Rose, squeezing the younger sister’s hand. “Not everyone has to like all the same things, and Paige is far better at the piano than either of you two will ever be.”

Mrs. Skywalker sighs, putting on her glasses and picking up her needlework. “Will you all just calm down, please? All this excitement has rather taken it out of me, I wish to have just thirty minutes of peace and quiet before dinner. Shoo, all of you. Amuse yourselves elsewhere.”

As Rey makes sure all the clock parts are safely stored before going for her afternoon walk, she finds her mind is preoccupied with thought about Jakku’s newest resident, Mr. Ren. It’s unusual for Rose to speak badly about anyone, and she thinks that he must have been really rather rude to elicit such a response from her kind-hearted sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnet = coned shaped hat tied under the chin worn during the time  
> Pelisse = a regency style overcoat


End file.
